


The Name Game

by Twiona



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humour, Jim Annoying Spock, Science Experiments, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiona/pseuds/Twiona
Summary: While the Enterprise is docked at a starbase for repairs, Jim decides to visit Spock in the science labs to pass the time. When he discovers that Spock is in the middle of an experiment, he decides to have a little fun with the tribbles his First Officer is studying.I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters (including the tribbles).





	The Name Game

Captain Kirk was bored. The ship was stationed at a starbase to repair and most of the crew had used this brief period of calm to relax and unwind. Almost all of the bridge crew had left as well to enjoy themselves, leaving only two people behind. Kirk and Spock.

Almost straight away since arriving at the starbase Spock had ran off eagerly to the science labs to continue some research he had been meaning to complete. Therefore Kirk had been left alone.

With no outstanding work to complete and nobody else to hang out with he decided to drop by the science labs to see how his First Officer was doing.

As the metal doors of the science lab swished open to reveal a rather intrigued looking half Vulcan leaning over a tribble with his back to the door Kirk instantly sauntered over with a playful smirk on his face.

"Hey Spock, what are you up to?" He asked loudly as he leaned on the table next to his First Officer.

Spock jumped slightly, his head whipping around to face his captain with wide eyes before his face settled back into his emotionless façade.

"Captain," Spock greeted stiffly. "I was not aware that you were still onboard the ship. May I enquire as to why you are in the science lab and not on the starbase?" The raven haired man questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? I just want to see how you're doing Spock," Jim replied, frowning at the tribble. "You never answered my question, what are you up to?"

Spock raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I fail to see how I resemble the Spanish Inquisition by simply enq-"

"You know what I mean, ignorance doesn't suit you Spock," Kirk smirked, perching himself on the table.

"I was merely analysing this tribble to determine whether it's biostructure could withstand an-"

"You know what? Never mind, it sounds too sciency for my tastes."

Spock glared at his irritating captain and without even bothering to say anything back, he went back to peering at the little fluffy creature before him.

Jim chuckled playfully at his friend's annoyance and wandered around the lab, intent on finding something amusing to occupy his thoughts before full blown boredom took over.

There was a glass box about the size of a single bed in the corner of the room which captivated Kirk's interest. As he approached it he saw it contained over two dozen little tribbles. Whatever experiment Spock is doing with these creatures certainly requires a good sample size.

Jim picked one up and he felt a small tender smile creep onto his face as he held the adorable fluffy creature. He considered naming this little tan coloured tribble "fluffy", but that was way too boring and conventional for James T Kirk.

"I'm gonna call you Dracula." Jim decided.

\---------------------------------------------

Spock managed to finish his research peacefully, which was surprising since Jim had been in the same room as him the entire time rushing around the tribble enclosure and giggling childishly.

Walking up to his Captain with the white haired tribble he was analysing cradled in his hands, Spock cleared his throat to announce his presence. Jim whipped his head round, a mischievous grin plastered on his face like a child who was waiting for some unfortunate person to fall for an April Fool's prank.

"Hey Spock! Finished your research?"

"Indeed captain. I have successfu-"

"Great. Look at this!" Jim interrupted, holding a tan coloured tribble in his outstretched hands with that smirk still on his face.

Spock sighed, knowing that Jim was not going to listen to anyone until his boredom had been conquered. If looking at a tribble would get Jim back to being himself, he would act in the most logical manner by obeying his Captain's request.

Spock's eyes drifted down to the furry creature cradled in Jim's hands and he noticed a small handmade cardboard collar with Jim's familiar scruffy scrawl on it. Spock had to stare at it for a few seconds while he deciphered what the untidy letters were.

"Dracula?"

Jim sniggered proudly. "Yeah, I called him Dracula!"

Spock raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I do not understand why you saw it necessary to give the tribble such an inappropriate and unfitting name."

"C'mon Spock, it's funny! Admit it! Ooh look, I gave this one a name too," Jim spoke excitedly, picking up another tribble and holding it out to Spock.

"Frankenstein?" Spock was completely confused. Why his Captain saw it necessary to give his tribbles such ridiculous names was beyond him.

Jim giggled again, pointing to a dark furred tribble shuffling around slightly behind the protective glass.

"That one there is called Wolverine and this one is called Freddy Krueger" Jim pointed to another one. He was about to tell Spock the name of another tribble but a high pitched coo interrupted him.

They both turned their heads towards the sound to be met with two light haired tribbles nuzzling and shuffling around together. Jim let out a hearty laugh.

"Woah-ho-ho! Looks like Voldemort's trying to get freaky with Dumbledore. I'd ship that!" He laughed again.

Spock opened his mouth to complain about Jim's illogic but was instead met with more and more tribbles and their new, silly names.

Spock had enough. "How about this one Captain?" Spock snapped with irritation evident in his tone. He just wanted this to be over with quickly. He pointed to a tribble sat quietly in the corner that Jim had not given a collar to yet. "What are you going to call that one? Godzilla? Cruella De Vil?"

Jim smiled deviously. "Actually no Spock I will call that one Sampras."

Spock stared blankly.

"Sampras? You know, like Pete Sampras. Tribbles, tennis, you know that whole connection there."

Spock sighed slightly and nodded tiredly towards Jim as a silent farewell. As he walked briskly out of his lab he was followed by Jim's delighted laughter bouncing off the walls. Spock's reaction had been exactly what he had been expecting.

Despite his captain's unpredictable nature and his preference for gut feeling over logic Spock respected Jim more than anyone else he had been acquainted with. He was secretly amused by Jim's name choice for the tribbles, although he would never admit so. Spock decided he would keep the name tags on them permanently so he could enjoy his research on the fluffy creatures that little bit more.

Jim didn't know Spock enjoyed his unannounced visit of course. All Jim knew was that his boredom had been successfully kept at bay. He would thank his First Officer later for keeping him company but first he wanted to sit in the lab and wallow in self praise for managing to wind up his stoic half Vulcan friend a little longer.

_Actually,_ he thought as he heard louder and louder cooing sounds, _I should probably get out of here and give Voldemort and Dumbledore some privacy first._


End file.
